


God Damn It, Misaki

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yata decides his relationship with Fushimi has been lacking in romance and decides to fix that. (Or well- Tries, at least.)





	

It had all started two weeks before Valentine’s Day. At least, that’s when Yata had truly noticed it. He was waiting in their shared apartment, all dressed and ready to go out with Fushimi. They’d decided on a date night not too long before and the plan was that Fushimi would come home from his work at Scepter 4, change, and they’d go out to a restaurant that Fushimi agreed on (he was the picky one, after all). It seemed to have been _forever_ since they went on a proper date and Yata was rather excited. But Fushimi hadn’t returned home until midnight that night and by then both he and Yata were far too tired to consider going out for dinner. Yata had felt quite defeated at the time, but Fushimi was surprisingly gentle and tender (probably side effects of his worn out state) and had snuggled with Yata, promising to make it up to him later.

It was the day after their scrapped date night that Yata  had  finally realized it. They hadn’t had time to do anything romantic in the past 4 or so months. Their last real date had been 5 months ago. Upon this realization, Yata had become quite panicked.  _Was Fushimi losing interest? Was Fushimi purposely avoiding him and pushing it off as work? Was he cheating on him with someone from Scepter 4? Was it Munakata?_ Damn it, he knew Fushimi had a thing for older men.

_Wait,_ his mind scolded him.  _You know none of this for sure. You need to calm down. What you need is advice._ He begrudgingly agreed with the voice in his head. Maybe… Surely Kusanagi would know what to do, right? He was older and probably had much more experience in the romance field than Yata did.

Once he’d texted Kusanagi, Yata was finally able to relax. He was sure that Kusanagi would be able to help. And he had-  _In his own special way._ He’d suggested that Yata do something on Valentine’s Day for Fushimi. Though Yata wasn’t totally against the idea… Fushimi was incredibly hard to please. Not only that, but Fushimi was literally one of the most high-maintenance boyfriends a guy could have. With his allergy to flowers and dislike of chocolate, that kicked off a lot of Kusanagi’s ideas. 

The last  idea he’d proposed, however,  seemed like the most Fushimi-proof way of making their relationship romantic again. Besides that, it both excited and terrified Yata at the same time. It took almost all of those two weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day to grow up his confidence. The entire plan wouldn’t work if he didn’t believe it would. His self-assurance didn’t last long, though.

On Valentine’s Day, Yata had lost almost all of his confidence. He was sweating nervously under his button up shirt and tie and he was fidgeting profusely, waiting for Fushimi to walk through the door. He’d asked Fushimi to take the day off or call in sick but he’d refused. Instead, they’d decided to compromise by having Fushimi go home immediately after he’d finished all his mandatory work. Yata had guessed that he’d be done around 6:00 and had started making dinner at 5:30. He’d finished cooking almost 5 minutes before the 6:00 mark. And luckily, he wasn’t too off on the time.

Fushimi walked in the door at exactly 6:12 and paused halfway through the doorway, his Scepter 4 jacket already partially off. Though his immediate shocked expression showed otherwise, he pretended to seem unimpressed.

“Why are you all dressed up?” He questioned, making his way completely through the door and closing it behind him. He took off his jacket completely, beginning to unbutton his vest he wore over his white shirt. “We aren’t going anywhere, are we?” He questioned, a bit of discomfort in his voice. Yata knew of his dislike for outdoors and public spaces. He’d planned a night in.

“No,” Yata answered. “I just thought it’d be nice to dress up.” Fushimi gave him a slight nod, going into their room to fold and put away his uniform before changing. It was barely 5 minutes before Fushimi came out again, just in his white uniform shirt and his dress pants. He sat across from Yata at their dining room table, eyeing the plate suspiciously before questioning Yata.

“Vegetables?” Came his one word question. Yata gave out an indignant huff. They’d been dating for a year already and beyond that, they’d known each other much longer. Yata knew not to put in vegetables unless they were for himself.

“Do you see anything green on the plate?” Yata answered. Fushimi let out a soft noise that was either supposed to be a laugh or a tongue click.  Fushimi began cautiously picking through the food Yata had prepared and Yata smirked to himself.  _Not only does he play hard to get with me,_ he thought fondly,  _he plays hard to get with my cooking as well._ Yata began eating shortly after, taking a break in between to  start conversation.

“How was work?” Yata questioned. Fushimi almost choked on his piece of steak, but quickly recovered, putting back on that steely exterior.

“I submitted my finished reports to the Captain and he immediately accepted my request to leave early. But he-” Fushimi broke off, staring at his plate of food as if it’d give him some answers. “He asked if I had any plans and I had told him that it was none of his business. To which he gave a vague ‘I see’ and told me to tell you that he sends his regards.” Yata was just as confused as Fushimi seemed to be.

“How did he know your plans were with me?” Yata asked. Fushimi gave a shrug.

“Did you tell anyone about your plan?” Fushimi asked, continuing to delicately pick through his plate of food. Yata thought for a moment. The only person he’d discussed it with was Kusanagi.

“I told Kusanagi, but he isn’t someone who would talk with the Blue King,” Yata mused.  Fushimi’s face stayed in concentration for a moment before his expression cleared. Realization seemed to gently soothe his features.

“You’re right. Kusanagi doesn’t talk with the Blue King. But your precious Red King does and he’s best buddies with Kusanagi.” He sat back again, continuing to eat, seeming satisfied with himself. Yata became defensive.

“Hey! Mikoto would never talk to that jerk!” Yata’s face registered embarrassment before he sheepishly tagged in, “I mean… No offense to you or anything.” Fushimi rolled his eyes.

“You’d be surprised,” was the response he got, Fushimi standing up from the table. He’d finished almost everything  on his plate, which meant Yata had done a good job. He waited briefly for Yata to finish before he took Yata’s plate, rinsing it off before setting the plates in the dishwasher. Fushimi turned to Yata with a look of  _‘what now?’_

Yata knew what he had planned but he didn’t know exactly how to ease into it without freaking Fushimi out. After all… They hadn’t done  _that_ in almost as long as their last date had been. Their schedules had never quite aligned right and now it was too early to try and engage in  _ those  _ sort of activities. There had to be some sort of filler activity so Yata could think out his next move. And so it wasn’t too early.

“ Movies?” Fushimi asked, already heading to the couch. Yata rolled his eyes. Just like his boyfriend to have a backup plan.

“Sure,” Yata agreed. They pulled up Netflix, settling on a chick flick that Yata had said looked cute and Fushimi had snorted at.  _ ‘It’s Valentine’s Day!’ _ Yata had argued  _ ‘Whatever,’ _ was Fushimi’s reply. Either way, Yata had gotten his way and he suspected it was Fushimi’s way of paying him back for the dinner.

……….

 

The movie had ended a nd Yata gave out a yawn.

“Ready for bed?” Fushimi asked, yawning as well. Yata’s eyes blew wide at that.  _ No no no. That’s not part of the plan. Not yet, anyways _ .

“Uh, not really!” He burst out. “I’m wide awake!” Fushimi eyed him suspiciously.

“You just yawned a second ago,” he pointed out. Yata scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, but- I just- I had something else planned.” Fushimi eyed him with curiosity, staying silent for Yata to continue. “I was thinking we could- You know, we haven’t done it in a long time and,” Fushimi’s face lighted up into a devilish smirk.

“ What haven’t we done in a long time?” He questioned, his voice as smooth as honey. It was the same tone he used to say Yata’s first name in back when they used to fight all the time.

“You know what I mean!” Yata declared, a subtle flush crawling up his cheeks.

“Do I, now?” Fushimi relentlessly teased. Yata turned his head down to the floor.

“Don’t make me ask, Saru,” he whined. Fushimi smiled his predatory smile.

“Alright. I still have to make up for the last failed date, I suppose.” Yata looked up at Fushimi with confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Fushimi’s smirk grew impossibly wider.

“ I was late coming home so we never went on that date. So I wanna make it up to you. I did promise to, after all.  I’ll bottom,” he said bluntly, managing to keep  eye  contact with Yata.

“What?!” Yata yel ped . Fushimi had bottomed once before,  but they’d never- Fushimi had never declared doing so out loud. And him  saying that  now… Frankly, it was  _ extremely _ hot.

“Are you going to join me in our room and fuck me or are you just going to sit there eye raping me?” Yata’s eyes went wide. It was like a switch had been flipped. He knew Fushimi was vocal in bed and seemed to never have a problem voicing what he wanted. But when Fushimi was so blunt and straight forward about things like this- Yata hated to admit it, but it really turned him on.

“Y-yeah. I’m coming,” Yata answered, following Fushimi to the bedroom. When Yata walked through the door, Fushimi was already lounging on the bed, back propped up with pillows. Yata was blown away with how hot his boyfriend was. He was much paler than Yata and didn’t have a single freckle or blemish, unlike Yata. He was perfect and his hair fell just right and his eyelashes were impossibly long and dark and-

“Yata?” Fushimi asked, “You’re eye raping again.”  Yata made his way onto the bed, crawling over his boyfriend and straddling him.

“Yeah, Yeah. Sorry,” he huffed out. Directly after that, they were caught into a kiss. It happened so fast he couldn’t tell who’d initiated it first. Either way, they were kissing.

It started out slow and gentle, slowly mixing with both of their need and want. It escalated rather quickly, both of them pressing deeper and harder into the kiss. Yata was waiting for Fushimi to add tongue into the kiss when he remembered that Fushimi was giving up control for tonight. Yata  nervously flitted his tongue out and Fushimi parted his lips easily, with a hum of approval. Their tongues clashed sloppily until they pulled apart, gasping.

“We should do this more often,” Fushimi thought aloud.

“Agreed,” Yata said. Their mouths came together once more.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that Fushimi was already impatient. Their kisses got fiercer and more restless. Yata had broken off to mouth along Fushimi’s neck and jawline and Fushimi was already groaning and whining as Yata gave him hickeys. He knew he wasn’t allowed to leave marks that would be visible under Fushimi’s uniform. But knowing they were there…

Yata’s thoughts cut off as Fushimi roughly rolled his hips directly into Yata’s crotch, creating friction between their clothed erections. He made an embarrassing and needy moan as Fushimi continued, slower and with a more distinct rhythm. Yata set himself to removing Fushimi’s shirt. It took all his will power to concentrate on undoing the buttons. But with Fushimi grinding into him like that- It made everything even more difficult.

“You could help me, you know,” Yata grumbled, but it really was only halfhearted. It was hard to be mad at someone who was rutting against you and making needy sounds at the same time.

“You’re in control, remember?” Fushimi teased, a little breathless. “Just don’t rip them off me.” He added. Yata scoffed.

“I should rip your clothes off you. Would serve you right for being a pillow princess,” he huffed. Fushimi gave him that wicked smile again, this time flushed and slightly aroused.

“Hey, I’m just conserving my energy. I’m gonna need it later when I ride you, right?” His grin never vanished. Yata trembled at his words, Fushimi’s shirt finally coming undone in his hands. He haphazardly discarded the unbuttoned dress shirt, tossing it to the floor. It would need to be ironed later, but Yata couldn’t bring himself to care.

Yata brought his mouth from Fushimi’s jawline down to his chest. Fushimi was lean but fairly sculpted from working out. Even after joining Scepter 4, he was a weapon user. One that worked out and trained a lot as far as Yata’s knowledge went. But he didn’t have as much muscle as Yata did, seeing that Fushimi rarely found time to eat.

In his time of zoning off, Fushimi’s hands had wrapped into Yata’s hair. They were still grinding against each other, but Yata’s lips had latched onto one of Fushimi’s nipples.

“A-Ah!” Fushimi took a sharp inhale of break. “You know my- Mm- Nipples are-” He was cut off by his own moans as Yata switched nipples, sucking on the new one lightly. “They’re sensitive,” he finished finally, panting as Yata pulled off. He pulled away from straddling Fushimi, going into the nightstand drawer. There should be- _There it is._ His hand latched around a familiar bottle and foil-like wrapping. He left the condom on the side for later and took the lube into his hand. Fushimi’s eyes widened. “So soon? I’m not even out of my pants yet. Neither are you,” there was a pause before he smirked. “That eager already?”

“Shut up!” Yata fired back, “You’re the one that’s eager. Moaning over me licking one nipple.” Fushimi’s face seemed to flush a bit and Yata felt triumphant. For once he was able to embarrass Fushimi. But it didn’t last long.

Fushimi switched their positions, pushing Yata down against the bed.

“I thought I was topping-” Yata started. Fushimi cut him off.

“You are. I just figured I could suck you off a little beforehand. Don’t want you going soft on me,” he taunted. Yata rolled his eyes, flushing some more.

“Get it over with,” Yata said. It wasn’t that he didn’t like when Fushimi blew him; it was really nice and Fushimi was _really_ good with his mouth. It was just that- It sorta embarrassed Yata. He’d get all needy and moan too loud. Not to mention that Fushimi wouldn’t break eye contact as he went down on him. He’d look up at him through his eyelashes, having discarded his glasses and-

There was a click as Fushimi set his glasses on the side table. As Fushimi returned between Yata’s legs- _Fuck. When had Fushimi taken his pants_ _and boxers_ _off?_ There wasn’t a long enough time to find the answer to that question, because Fushimi’s lips were on his dick in a second.

It started off the way Fushimi always gave head: slow and teasing. His tongue swept around the head of his dick in a circle, toying with the slit before returning to circle around the head again. Yata was moaning loudly and trying to thrust his dick into Fushimi’s mouth before Fushimi finally gave a hum and swallowed some more of Yata. It wasn’t much more but it was still a win in Yata’s opinion. His hands went to grip Fushimi’s dark hair, tangling in it and brushing through it. When Yata gave a tug, Fushimi moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through it. Yata groaned, rocking his hips a little.

Fushimi allowed the movement, bobbing his head in time to Yata’s pattern. All it took was a hallowing of Fushimi’s cheeks and a particularly hard suck for Yata to pull out with a whimper, panting. “I- Wow. That was amazing but I wanna- I don’t wanna come until-” Fushimi nodded his head in understanding. They flipped positions so Fushimi was beneath Yata on the bed again.

If Yata thought Fushimi looked hot before, now he was truly a sight to behold. His hair was knotted and his lips were swollen, not to mention his half-lidded eyes glazed over with want and need. Yata wasted no timed undoing his boyfriend’s belt and uniform pants, tossing them to the side with ease. Impatient as ever, he cupped his boyfriend’s erection. Fushimi let out a throaty moan.

“Fuck, Yata. Just-” Yata nodded, pulling down Fushimi’s boxers. His hard cock sprung forth and Yata put great effort into only giving it one light stroke. He found the bottle of lube in their tangle of sheets and uncapped it. He let the cool goo spill onto his fingers on one hand, closing the bottle and capping it with his free hand.

Fushimi lifted his hips slightly so Yata could reach under and- When one of his sticky fingers came into contact with Fushimi’s entrance, Fushimi let out a hiss. “Put it in,” He complained. Yata knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Soon enough, his first finger was in knuckle deep. He wiggled it around as much as possible before adding a second. Fushimi moaned as Yata began a scissoring motion with his fingers.

“Good?” Yata asked. Fushimi moaned and pressed back against his fingers in response. Yata added a third and Fushimi hissed again. He waited a bit for Fushimi to adjust before he scissored him open again, this time with all three. When Yata slightly brushed Fushimi’s prostate, he knew it was time to stop. With how worked up the both of them were- There’d be no way that either of them would last long.

Yata pulled his fingers out and Fushimi let out a dejected sigh. Fushimi sat up on the bed, and Yata did the same. Yata positioned his back behind the headboard, resting against the numerous pillows on their bed. Fushimi crawled towards Yata, wrapping his legs around Yata’s back and holding himself up by Yata’s shoulders.

“Ready?” Fushimi asked him. Yata gave out a short laugh.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Fushimi didn’t respond, instead deciding to ease himself onto Yata’s dick without warning. Fushimi let out a sharp gasp as Yata sighed a drawn out moan. “Saruhiko-” Yata moaned, rocking his hips ever so slightly. Fushimi threw his head back, grunting.

“Ah- Misaki,” he answered. Fushimi let another short moment pass before he began actually riding Yata. It was slow at first. Fushimi needed a while to adjust. As for Yata, it was hard for him to hold back. But he managed somehow or another, holding Fushimi close as Fushimi pleasured them both. The pace picked up quickly over time, Yata even bringing his hips back and rocking into the motion. When Yata finally found Fushimi’s prostate again, Fushimi was nearly gone.

“Misaki! Ah- Fuck, can you- Agh- Touch me? I mean my- Mm- My cock. Please?” He practically cried out. Yata took a moment to process his words, also being in a state of near-bliss. He grabbed Fushimi’s dick which was between them, and started pumping it with the remainder of lube on his hand. With a particularly hard thrust, Fushimi was gasping. “Misaki- I’m almost- I’m gonna,” Yata rocked themselves together even quicker, free hand finding it’s way into Fushimi’s hair again. He payed special attention to the head of Fushimi’s cock as well as his balls.

“Good,” Yata panted. “Come for me, then,” Between Yata’s relentless ministrations and his words, Fushimi was gone quickly after. Not too long after Fushimi, Yata came as well. As Yata pulled out of Fushimi’s ass, he heard Fushimi groan.

“Fuck, you didn’t wear the condom,” he complained through breaths, head resting on Yata’s chest. Yata was still heaving for breath but he let out a slight laugh.

“I forgot. But we’ve both been tested for STD’s and it’s not like you’re gonna get pregnant,” Yata pointed out. Fushimi made a non committal noise, sitting up again from where he’d slumped over Yata after he’d came.

“I know. But I feel disgusting and I have to take a shower now.” Fushimi moved to get up, but Yata wrapped his arms around the taller male.

“You can shower in the morning. Right now I just wanna snuggle and sleep,” Yata yawned. Fushimi clicked his tongue and gave a huff of breath.

“Fine. But if I’m late, you’re going to go into my Captain’s office and explain why I was late,” Fushimi said. Just the idea of it made Yata flush. And the worst part? He knew Fushimi wasn’t even kidding.

“Alright, alright. Take your shower,” Yata groaned. Yata planted a butterfly kiss on Fushimi’s forehead before he pulled away. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered. “Did you enjoy it?” Fushimi let out one of his rare genuine smiles.

“Yeah. You were great,” Fushimi reassured him. “When I’m done showering, I’ll come back and we’ll cuddle.” Yata spoke up again,

“What about the sheets?” Fushimi shrugged. “Take them off now and we’ll change them tomorrow.”

Once Fushimi had disappeared into the bathroom to shower, it didn’t take long for Yata to strip the bed. He left the blankets and the pillows, throwing only the sheets in the laundry hamper. He crawled into bed and was followed by Fushimi 5 minutes later.

“Whatever you do, don’t tell Kusanagi- or anyone else for that matter- that we actually had sex,” Fushimi whispered. Yata was taken aback and confused.

“Why would I?” Fushimi left out a soft snort.

“I know you. It just sorta slips out of your mouth.” Well, he was right there. There was a bit of silence before-

“You never seemed to care if anyone knew before. Why now?” Fushimi took a few silent breaths before responding.

“If your vague plans with Kusanagi got to my boss, I’m guessing telling anyone in HOMRA is unsafe.” It still wasn’t clicking for Yata.

“So? HOMRA obviously isn’t the problem. So who is?” Fushimi made a derisive noise.

“What I’m trying to tell you is that anything you say in HOMRA gets to Munakata, somehow. And I really do not want to know what he’d do or say with the information that we actually did have sex. He really likes to poke around in others’ private lives.” Yata nodded sleepily, only half-hearing all of Fushimi’s speech, dozing off.

……….

 

“Oh, Fushimi, another word before you go?” Fushimi held back an eye roll and grunted in response to his boss.

“What?” Munakata’s neutral expression faded into a knowing smile.

“Next time you request to leave early, please try to make it for reasons more important than your sexual relations. Anyways, that will be all. Have a nice weekend. And do send Yata my regards, again.”

_God damn it, Misaki._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to leave a comment, kudos, etc. it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
